This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the continuous development of display technology, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), Plasma Display Panel (PDP) and Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and other flat panel display are developed rapidly.
Taking existing LCD as an example, on the array substrate side in the existing LCD, as shown in FIG. 1, there are generally provided a plurality of gate lines 101 and a plurality of data lines 102 intersected and insulated one another, as well as a plurality of sub-pixels sub-pixels, where I, II, III may represent any one of red color (R), green color (G) and blue color (B). As shown in FIG. 1, in each column of sub-pixels, every two adjacent sub-pixels have different resistance color, and in a case where gray scales of I, II, III in one frame of display screen are different, in the process of sequentially loading a gate scanning signal to each grid line 101 within display time of one frame, voltage loaded on the data line 102 will have a jump. When the voltage loaded on the data line 102 has a jump, since the data line 102 itself has certain resistance, the charging of each row of sub-pixels by the voltage loaded on the data line 102 may differ, thereby resulting in difference in display luminance between rows of sub-pixels, and further leading to the presence of seriously poor stripes when a flat panel display is displaying a screen.
Therefore, how to improve the presence of poor stripes in a flat panel display is a technical problem those skilled in the art need to solve.